Let's Not Do That Again
by Jet Set Yoyo
Summary: There are plenty of things Hatter has never seen nor heard of in Alice's world. A series of one-shots introducing Hatter to just a few of them. Teasing, fluff and general hilarity ensue. HatterxAlice Chap 2, Scarab is up.
1. Let's Not Do That Again

Let's Not Do That Again

By Jet Set Yoyo

Disclaimer: Still don't own him yet. –aggravated face-

Summary: Alice had always loved carnivals. Hatter on the other hand had no idea what a carnival was so Alice decides to bring him to one.

I got this idea while I was writing another fic of mine (which I should've updated already but Andrew just tugs at my brain while I try to get any work done.) I thought it would be 'effin adorable to take Hatter to a carnival. So I did.

* * *

"Carnival? What do you mean, whatsa carnival?" Questioned Hatter, tilting his head slightly to the side in confusion. Alice's eyes widened in surprise before she let out a giggle.

"You've never been to a carnival? Guess Wonderland never had them." She laughed. Hatter shook his head, still confused because she hadn't answered his question. "Tell you what, I'll bring you since they've just come to town."

"Will I like this…carnival?" he frowned, wondering just exactly Alice was getting at. She hadn't really hidden anything from him since their Wonderland escapade, and even then she still hadn't hidden much from him.

"Oh I'm sure you will. Come on, we'll go now. I've always loved them."

"If you love them so much then I guess it can't be bad." He grinned. That was the truth, most of the things Alice liked he hadn't found so bad so far. He hadn't been in her world for long but already he was accustomed to her way of life, still holding on to his Wonderland eccentricity though.

It didn't take them long to walk down to a large area with a lot of noise. Hatter frowned, it sort of reminded him of the casino as people played games and entertainment littered the area. The difference was that these people weren't lifeless and seemed to be thoroughly enjoying themselves so he relaxed a little. Alice had paid a man in a booth who handed over two small pieces of paper to which she gave one to him.

"These are our tickets, don't lose it." She chirped before heading into the enclosed area. He turned the ticket around in his palm, staring at it with curiosity; he could probably forge a couple of these and make some cash since they seemed to be just tiny pieces of paper. Looking up he couldn't see Alice and panicked, his head turning left and right and his eyes wide. Hurrying in, he looked around trying to see past all the faces. He finally spotted her standing by a bench and swallowed the lump in his throat as he ran to her. "There you are! C'mon don't get lost in the crowd."

"Yeah…" he grinned, taking up her hand so he wouldn't lose her again. He wasn't a fan of the crowd that obstructed his view. Alice lead him by the hand to a line and got in the back of it. "What're we doin'?"

"Waiting in line."

"For what?" He was genuinely confused now; they'd gone to a large place that was fenced in to pay to stand in line? There was obviously more to it than she was letting on but all these bloody people were in the way of him thoroughly assessing their surroundings.

"For a ride, carnivals have games, rides and good food. It's supposed to be fun. Relax Hatter, nothing will happen. Just have fun." She seemed to have sensed his discomfort and assured him without really telling him too much. He was content with the information though. If this was a place to have fun and eat then he was ok with it, so long as he was with her. What they were riding was unclear to him.

They weren't in line very long as it seemed to be moving as a decent pace. Before they knew it they were following the family in front of them, a young mother and her husband along with two bouncy children, through another fence and past the attendant. The couple stood face-to-face with what was called a funhouse. Alice smirked at him seeing confusion cross his face again and ran into the large house-like place.

Hatter hurried after her but upon entering mirrors arranged in a maze-like fashion were all he could see. His reflection was distorted and hilarious as he looked around for his love. Several times he walked into a mirror as he tried to maneuver his way through. Finally he was out of the mirror room and into another darker one, this one had an obnoxious light that flicked on and off in a rapid manner. He could barely see where he was going and felt dizzy as he walked but after a couple of feet he pushed aside the curtain that separated that room from another and found himself on a platform. On all side was a moving, slow spinning swirl. It reminded him of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum's room; he didn't like it at all. As he walked he had a hard time staying upright, feeling even more dizzy than the previous room; there was still no sign of Alice. Now he was getting panicky but as he stepped out of that room his eyes were flooded with light and he was outside again. Alice was waiting for him with a large grin on her face at his utterly shocked and frightened expression.

"How was the funhouse?" her grin was still there, like she knew something he didn't.

"I un't 'ink I'll be doing tha' again." He croaked as his accent came on thickly from the fear. He calmed down a little seeing as Alice was with him again and he wasn't lost in a room that looked just like the torture room. Too many memories brought up that would be better left alone.

"I figured as much." She laughed, taking his hand again and leading him out of the fence towards a cart with wheels. There was a man beside it. No one was in front of them so they stepped up to the cart. "Can we have two cotton-candy's."

Hatter watched the man take a stick and swirl it around in the barrel-like cart before coming out with a large blue puff that looked like a cloud. Not moments later he produced another one and handed them to Alice. She paid the man and handed on over to Hatter.

"Here, try this. It's good."

Trying to bite into the little blue cloud the pieces stuck to his lips and all around his mouth. What he managed to get _in_ his mouth melted almost immediately into a sweet liquid and he couldn't help but smile. Whatever this cloud called cotton candy was, he loved it. It reminded him of tea time back in Wonderland, without the tea of course.

"Want to go ride the tea cups?" Alice asked him, having finished her cotton candy. He took the last of his into his mouth, enjoying it as it melted before giving her another confused look.

"Ride…the…tea cups?" He loved tea, that much was obvious, but he'd never ridden a tea cup.

"It's fun, I promise. The funhouse was just meant to tease you; I knew you wouldn't have liked that one." Alice assured the man. Slowly Hatter nodded, smirking as she admitted to teasing him.

After another slightly longer line he followed her into another fenced enclosure and climbed into a tea cup. He looked around, noting that they were attached to a large machine in the middle with pictures of the characters from Disney's version of Wonderland. He frowned at the machine; he didn't like that version at all and was insulted by their interpretation. The door to the tea cup was closed and soon the machine whirred, coming to life, and started to spin around the large machine. Alice took hold of the wheel in the middle and pulled on it, causing the tea cup to rotate as it spun in the circle. Hatter smiled, even though he was still feeling the dizziness from the funhouse. Moments later he joined her in making the tea cup spin and the ride was over before he knew it.

"I think I liked that one." He smiled as they walked out of the ride.

"It's my favorite. Has been since I was a little girl." Alice informed him.

Several rides later they found themselves in line for the very last one; the only one they hadn't ridden yet. The sun was beginning to set as they waited and not long later Hatter found himself climbing into one of the box-like things he'd seen on the giant wheel earlier. Remembering that Alice was afraid of heights he looked at her.

"Aren't you..?" he started but she just smiled so he nodded. "Do I even want to know what this one will do? I've been blinded, shoved in a disorienting room, bumped into mirrors, spun, shook, tossed around until I wanted to puke and scared to death by random fake monsters; what else can they do to me?"

Alice laughed, this was just too entertaining. Hatter frowned, adjusting his hat again after the last ride had tossed it off his head. How was he to know that ride was going to throw him upside down as well as spin? Then the hat had bounced around inside the pod they were sitting in which only further disturbed him; his poor hat was taking a beating today.

"This one is safe, I promise. I'm alright. Before I wouldn't dare ride this but being with you I'm fine with it. Besides, I survived Wonderland didn't I? This isn't nearly as bad."

Turns out the ride just spun them slowly around the giant wheel. As they got high up in the wheel they'd stopped right at the top as the sun was still setting. Alice leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder, staring out at the beautiful sight. He smiled and pulled her close, planting a tender kiss on her lips. Overall the day wasn't so bad, being with her made everything alright.

Going home that night, Hatter was quite exhausted from the excitement and plopped down into bed, curling up next to Alice as she climbed in after him. He snuggled close to her and held her tightly. Smiling to himself he fell asleep. Alice watched his sleeping form, holding her tightly as if she'd disappear if he'd ever let go and kissed his forehead.

"Let's not do that again." He moaned softly, his eyes fluttering slightly before he relaxed again. Listening to his soft breathing she rested her head on him and fell asleep herself with a smile upon her own lips.

* * *

Could've been better executed but it's 3:30AM and I've got plot-bunnies galore for Hatter running ramped(sp?) in my mind. I'm still satisfied with it, reviews please?


	2. Scarab

Scarab

By Jet Set Yoyo

Summary: Hatter's never seen an airplane, now he has.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Workin' on it.

I was outside smoking a cigarette and an airplane flew overhead. In the dark with all the blinking lights I thought it could easily be mistaken for a Scarab; especially by Hatter who's never seen one.

* * *

Alice and Hatter were out doing a little grocery shopping one evening. The market was a little ways away from their new apartment, close to an airport. As they exited the little market a loud whooshing sound filled the air causing Hatter to stop in the middle of the road. He looked around, startled by the sudden strange sound when a large flying object appeared overhead. It was large with several blinking, colored lights and his eyes widened in fear.

The people around him seemed not to notice the strange contraption but it caused alarm bells and an adrenaline rush in his mind.

"Alice run! It's a Scarab!" he cried though she was in front of him making her way to the car. Zooming past her he fled towards the car and hopped inside throwing the two bags of groceries he was clutching into the back seat. "Alice hurry!"

Alice couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles at she climbed into the driver's seat seeing Hatter so worked up.

"Hatter, it's an airplane not a Scarab." She explained. "We use them to get across the world since it's far too big to walk."

"I-I thought they were here to get us…" he gasped, trying to calm himself down. "I wasn't going to let them take you again."

"It's alright, don't worry no one will ever separate us again." She assured him putting her hand on his arm. He relaxed and his mouth twisted into a grin.

"I hope the eggs are ok."

"Hatter! You threw the groceries!?"

"I uh... yeah."

* * *

Reviews? That would be epic. Constructive criticism greatly appreciated as well.


End file.
